Look After You
by princass
Summary: This song inspared me to mack this story. Alexander's Best Friend Alice is now living with him and Alice has a thing for Trevor. ps sorry if i miss spell
1. Chapter 1

Raven Pov

I was just walking around town soooooo bored Beaky was with Matt and Alexander doesn't walk up for another 2 hour.

So I went to Armstrong Travel to see what Ruby was up to. When I went in Ruby was staring out the widow smiling.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" I asked her getting behind the counter looking at what she was looking at.

I saw a small looking Goth girl she had a small black skirt and a shirt that said Vampire Princess in bloody red letters and some ratty old shoes and no make up on but she didn't need it she was naturally pale and her lips where naturally red too. The guy was…. Oh My God it was Trevor he pined her by a tree and was playing with a strain of her hair and she was staring at his chest Trevor went throw this like meager growth spurt. They looked more like a panting then people when they are together.

"There cute aren't they." Ruby said sighing

"I guess." I said. I wonderer if this is what me and Alexander looked like.

"But what I'm wondering is how a jerk like Trevor can get a girl like that?" I asked

"I don't now I thought you knew her said she knew Alexander." Ruby said how is that possible it was day time out side so she couldn't be a Vampire. I looked out the window again Trevor had his hands on the tree and she had her hands around his neck messing with his hair.

"Well Alexander didn't say any thingto me." I said

"Oh" Ruby said pausing for a wail "well maybe he doesn't now she's here."

"Maybe" I said looking back out side they are making out know EW

"Well I think you should ask Alexander." Ruby said looking out side I looked too the girl stopped kissing Trevor and looked at her cell phone she said something and ran off leaving Trevor watched her run off if Trevor wasn't such a jerk I would feel bad for him.

"That's so sad; I wonder where she is going?" Ruby said frowning she sounded sad she was such a hopeless romantic.

For the next hour me and Ruby talked about where we think she had to go so soon, we talked about me and Alexander we talked about every thing actually by the time we were finished it was twilight.

"I got to go I'll see you tomorrow." I said me and Ruby said our goodbyes and I walked to Alexander's the hole walk I was wondering who that girl was and how she knew him. Before I knew it I was out side Alexander's door and knocked.

Jameson answered the door "Hello Raven come in come in" he said when I came in I heard a girl singing

"Don't trust a hoe never trust a hoe what trust hoe don't trust me" she sang as she came out in to the entry way

"Oh My Gosh you must be Raven" she screeched she took the head phones out of her ears "I am so happy that Alex found some one it's been forever trust me" she said that's when I realized she was that girl that was with Trevor.

"I'll go get him" she said and ran to Alexander's room opened the door and scram "Alex Ravens here!"

In a second Alexander was next to her. "Hey Raven." He said with the most gorgeous smile ever.

"Hey Alexander" I said smiling back the girl cleared her throat

"I'm still here you know." she said making a face to Alexander and he looked down at her and made the same face

"You're the girl I saw with Trevor today." I finally said she blushed and Alexander looked mad.

"The girl I saw with Trevor is a neck name my real name is Alice." she said laughing and kicked the air

"You did what!" Alexander screamed Alice rolled her eyes

"Don't be so blunt Alex." she said folding her arms

"The guy is a jerk Ali" Alexander said "just ask Raven." Alice looked at me with open eyes

"I'm sorry Alice but Alexander is right the guy is an ass." I said

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" she said looking shocked "he so nice and funny." she looked at the ground again

"We are talking about the same person right because I never herded nice and funny and Trevor in the same sentence unless the word **isn't** is in front of nice and funny." I said Alexander laughed Alice just glared at me

"He thinks I'm funny" I said laughing too Alice just looked disappointed she looked so….sad

"Oh Ali I'm sorry but the guy is probably after one thing" Alexander said that made Alice smile

"Alice you did not!" Alexander screamed "you just meat him Ali"

"I didn't but I want to" Alice said biting her lip

"Alice you don't want to trust him he has slept with half the girls at my school." I said

Alice mad that psh sound "I've slept with more people then the population in this bloody town" she said with an English accent I looked at Alexander in confusion

"Alice has lived in England" he explained "and sadly she is right."

"Don't mind me asking but how do you too now each other?" I asked Alice jump up and down raising her hand Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Yes Alice" I said pointing at her she did an old fashion curtsy

"Well me and Alex meet when we where little nobody would talk to me because I'm half human half vampire the only one of my kind so people thought I was wired. So I was crying behind a tree."

_Flash back Alice's Prov_

"_What's wrong?" said a voice behind me I looked back there was a boy behind me_

"_I don't have any friends." I tolled him wiping my terse away_

"_Why?" he asked _

"_Because they think I'm am wired." I said_

"_Why?" he asked sitting next to me I couldn't help it I laughed _

"_Do you always ask this many questions?" I asked he laughed_

"_Do you always cry behind trees?" he said offering me apart of his cookie I took half._

"_Not particularly" I said _

"_Oh big words" he said I laughed "so what's you name" _

"_Alice what about you" I said_

"_Alexander" he said_

_End of Flash back and Alice's Prov_

-and we have been friends ever sense" Alice finish we moved to the TV room and sat on the couch

"Oh there is some one I want you to meet Raven" Alice said and ran up stairs

"Wow" I said to Alexander as soon as she left

"I know I know" Alexander said smiling and shaking his head

"Is she staying here?" I asked Alexander was frowning now

"Yeah her Dad just died and she's going to live with me she has nobody else." he said wow her dad just died she looks so happy how is that possable.

"I feel like such a jerk. When her Mum died I promised her I would always be there and I wasn't" he said looking down

"It's not your fault." I said rubbing his back he popped up and put on a bored smile in the second Alice came back with a Goth/Rocker looking Hello Kitty.

"Raven this is Eve. Eve this is Raven" she said

"It's nice to meet you Eve." I said after that we talked about every thing about how was Alice's trip, what Alexander looked like when he was little, and that she was going to go to my school which she 'forgot to mention' by the time we finished it was eleven so I had to get home.

Alice Pro

When Raven left I went up to my room to just sit just think is Trevor that bad he didn't seem bad? Raven seems nice I wonder If Alex is going to tern her. There was a small

Knock on my door.

"Come in" I said the door slowly opened It was Alexander

"Hey" he said put his hands in his pockets who knew after all these years he is still shy being in my room.

"Hey" I said patting the bed to the spot next to me he sat slowly next to me we where quite for a wile so I put my arm with his and my head on his shoulder and again quite.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down at me

"Fore what?" I said lifting my head up from his shoulder

"For not being there with you when your Dad died" he said I swallowed

"It's ok It wasn't you fault" I said putting my head back on his shoulder

"No I promised you that I would always be there for you." he said sill looking down at me.

_Flash back_

"_Pleas Mum pleas wake up I need you" I cried lying by my mother's bed side_

"_Alice we have to go" said Alex _

"_I can't go she's going to walk up" I said _

"_Alice" he said picking me up bridle steal._

"_I need her Alex Dad is never there and now she's gone" I said I started crying it to his chest._

"_I know but you have me and I promised I will always be there for you." he said kissing the top of my head._

_End Flash back _

"You are and I'm so happy for you" I said holding his arm tidier

"For what?" he said in confusion

"For falling in love" I said because that was on thing I have never done.

He kissed the top of my head "You'll find it Alice" he said some times I hate it when he reads my mind.

"Come on" I said getting up of the bed and released his arm "lets go watch a movie."

"Ok what ever you want" he said and grabbed his hand and off we went.

**A/N thank you for reading please story alert this and review thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Prov

Becky was coming any minute now and I needed to get ready. Alice was coming to school with me today she seemed really excided yesterday and it's nice to have another Goth in school.

Becky's horn stopped me from my thoughts I said bye to my Mum and Dad and was out the door.

"Hey Becks" I said

"Hi Raven" she said she was smiling like crazy

"Well you happy today so yesterday with Matt went well?" I said razing an eyebrow

"So what happened with you and Alexander yesterday?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Let's just say I have a surprise for you when we get there." I said looking at the road we where almost there I wonder how Alice is going to get there?

"OMG is Alexander coming to school with us!" Becky screamed

"Phsss I wish but it is some one who knows Alexander." I said Becky was quiet the rest of the ride trying to figer it out.

When we got there Alexander's black BMW was there _Well if you want to go to school in style_ I thought

"Are you sheer it's not Alexander" Becky said

"Positive" I said smiling at her when I got out of Becky's Car Alice came out of the BMW she was wearing a shirt that says Voices Tell Me Things. Evil Things. and a black skirt with chanson on it and the same shoes she had yesterday.

"Hey Raven" Alice said coming over and giving me a huge and I just hugged her back

"Hey Alice" I said letting go and saying to Becky "Surprise!"

"Alice this is Becky, Becky this is Alice" I said Beck smiled at Alice

"Hey Alice, How do you know Alexander?" Becky asked looking at Alice like she was an alien

"I'm his Best Friend." Alice said and then Alice's phone said "Hey Alice it's Alex " It sounded like Alexander's voice. Becky face looked "like are you kidding me"

Alice answered the phone "Hey Alex" she looked up at me

"She's here." Alice said another pause "ok." she said she passed the phone to me

"He wants to talk to you." Alice said

"Hey Alexander aren't you suppose to be working." I said as working I meant sleeping

"Hey, love I know I know. Um make sheer Alice doesn't get in trouble on her first day trust me she is trouble."

"Alexander she's not 2." I said Alexander laugh on the other side

"Trust me Raven she is on the inside." he said

"Ok I'll make sheer she behaves." I said looking at Alice who smiled evilly at me

"What ever are you talking about Raven?" Alice said battering her eyelashes I rolled my eyes

"I've got to go love you." Alexander said

"Love you more bye." I said and hung up the phone

"Who want to go to the office with me?" Alice said me and Becky didn't say anything

"Raven good!" Alice said and grabbed my hand and headed towards the Belding but was cut off by some dude on a skateboard

"Hey what's you problem" I healed he stopped and was about to say something but then he say Alice, Alice flipped her hair and waved at shoulder level.

He came over fast "Hey I'm Ike" he said kissed Alice's hand

"I'm Alice" she said "and this is Raven"

"Your new right" Ike asked Alice nodded "Do you want me to show you around"

"No thank you Raven's is showing me around" Alice said grabbed my hand and we where finally inside

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" she said

"The hair flip thing." I said when we got in the office

"Great not another one" I heard Miss. Copper say I think Alice heard to because she said

"Can I get my schedule so you could do what ever you do here" Alice said rudely and Miss. Copper was tipping stuff on her computer.

Alice looked back at me and said "Alex and I where watching Legally Blonds last night and" it was probably the look on my face that stopped her I can not imagine Alexander watching Legally Blonds

"My Alexander" I said shocked

"The boy said what ever you want." Alice said Miss. Cooper cleared her throat

"Here is your schedule it has to be sighed by all you teachers and you will share a locker with Raven." Miss. Cooper said Alice grabbed the schedule

"Thank you" Alice said and then we left

"How did you get him to" I asked but Alice cut me off

"Read the shirt Raven I'm evil" she said I shock my head

"So what classes do you have?" I asked she handed me her schedule I blinked twice we hade all the same classes

"I know Alex did that" Alice said then the bell rang

"Come on" Alice said and we got to the first class. When we got there I took a set and Alice was talking to the teacher.

"People we have a new student with us her name is Alice Faust." Mr. Rosser said Alice gave every one a perfect smile she probably just won the hole class over with that.

"Do we have any questions for her?" Mr. Rosser said there were about 9 hands up but one just said randomly with out picking any one

" What does your parents do?" she said Alice looked confused

"Why does that mater?" Alice said

"Will people don't live here willingly." She said Alice was about to say some thing but I said

"Alice you don't have to answer." A lot of heads turned

"It's ok Rave" all the heads where back on Alice she blinked a few times and said "my parents are both dead." There was a long silence but the next question filed it

"Who are you staying with?" this time it was a boy

"With my friend Alex his parents and my parents were best friends and then we were best friends so." Alice said and then the room filed up with whispers

"Are you dating any one?" he asked Alice opened her mouth but the door opened and it was Trevor

"Late again Trevor." Mr. Rosser said he was about to say something and saw Alice and smiled

"I told you I was staying that boy can't say no to me" Alice said and laughed Trevor picked up little Alice and spied her and when he stopped there faces where so close together they cud have kissed but instead laughed lightly Mr. Rosser cleared his through and they let go of each other remembering they had an audience Alice ran to the nearest seat with two empty charies and Trevor sat next to her

"Will that answers that question." Mr. Rosser said every one laughed except for Trevor who had no idea what we were taking about I saw Alice whisper "It's ok sweetie."

**Sorry it took me so long life is hell lol but I'll probably mack another chapter later on today**


End file.
